community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Intro to Felt Surrogacy
. Summary: THE STUDY GROUP TAKES A UNIQUE BALLOON RIDE AND SPENDS SOME QUALITY TIME TOGETHER – JASON ALEXANDER AND SARA BAREILLES GUEST STAR – The study group takes a wild balloon ride that crash lands in the woods and they end up spending some quality time together with a friendly mountain man (Jason Alexander, "Seinfeld"). Joel McHale, Chevy Chase, Gillian Jacobs, Alison Brie, Yvette Nicole Brown, Danny Pudi, Donald Glover, Ken Jeong and Jim Rash also star. Plot At the latest study group meeting in Group Study Room F, everyone isn't speaking and can barely look at each other. Dean Pelton enters the room determined to get to the bottom of what's been bothering the group for the last few days. To that end, he brought with him hand puppets in the form of each study group member. He explains it's a way for them to both distance themselves from the trauma and also to feel more comfortable communicating to each other by proxy. The Dean notices Pierce's absence and Troy reveals they might have left him back in the forest. After that minor breakthrough, Dean and Britta plead with with the group to give it the puppet therapy a chance and they all reluctantly give in. Abed explains it started last Friday when the study group was listening to Britta discussing her latest causes. As she droned on, he and Troy were playing a bingo game marking their cards based on the predictable banter of the study group. Realizing that they've been stuck in a rut, Jeff decides to shake things up by going on an adventure together outside of Greendale. After seeing a poster of it in the study room, Annie suggests they all take a hot air balloon ride together. Later, they all meet up with a guide, who helps them all into the basket of the hot air balloon and prepares it for their trip. However, Pierce and Troy accidentally cause the balloon to take off before the guide can join them. The group are too distracted by the view until it's too late. Chang arrives onto the scene only to look on with the balloon guide as the study group drifts further away. The hot air balloon eventually crash landed into a nearby wooded area. As the stidy group struggled to get their bearings they were startled by the sudden appearance of mysterious mountain man. He quickly put them at ease when he identifies himself as a fellow alumni of Greendale. He explains that he left the craziness of the school to live out a quieter in the forest. He goes on about how carefree his life is now and hands the group special berries to eat which grew in the forest. The berries turn out to be psychotropic and after the group started to hallucinate the mountain man departed wishing them well. That night the gruop set up a campfire still feeling the effects of the berries. Feeling completely uninhibited, Shirley then decides to tell the group a dark secret. One night she thought she saw Andre with another woman while at the grocery store and ended up following the couple out of town. After realizing it wasn't him, she remembers that she forgot her kids at the store. Back in the study room, Shirley says that she knows that's the reason for them being so awkward around each other. But the group explains that they each shared a dark secret of their own, but don't remember anyone else's. End tag The original broadcast version had a behind the scenes clips with the cast interacting with their puppet counterparts. The streaming and online version had the preview from last weeks episode where the study group as puppets hum the song Daybreak while sitting at the study table. Recurring themes Continuity *'Returning students': Garrett makes an appearance warning the study group and Dean Pelton that a fire has broken out at school. *'History lesson': The study group reveals several shameful secrets form their past: **Jeff fell in love with a women who had a kid but left them both just like his dad left him and his mother. **Shirley abandoned her kids at a supermarket after chasing after someone she believed to have been her husband Andre Bennett canoodling with another woman **Annie let Professor Cornwallis rub her feet to pass a test **Troy started the Greendale fire of 2003 by trying to burn an ant hill **Britta never voted **Pierce didn't really have sex with Eartha Kitt Familiar faces: *Sara Bareilles appears as a balloon guide. *Jason Alexander appears as a freindly mountain man. Running gags *'Nice outfit': The Dean dresses up as "Dean-ochio" Pop culture references *'TV Guide': **Three's Company **Gossip Girl **Lost *'IMDb': Meta references: Reception Ratings Reviews Promotional videos 'Teasers' 'Interviews' Promotional photos Community - Episode 4.09 - Intro To Felt Surrogacy - Promotional Photos (3)_595_slogo.jpg Community - Episode 4.09 - Intro To Felt Surrogacy - Promotional Photos (4)_595_slogo.jpg Community - Episode 4.09 - Intro To Felt Surrogacy - Promotional Photos (5)_595_slogo.jpg Community - Episode 4.09 - Intro To Felt Surrogacy - Promotional Photos (6)_595_slogo.jpg Community - Episode 4.09 - Intro To Felt Surrogacy - Promotional Photos (7)_595_slogo.jpg Community - Episode 4.09 - Intro To Felt Surrogacy - Promotional Photos (8)_595_slogo.jpg 4X9 After the crash.jpg 4X9 Balloon ride.jpg Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes